MIEDO A PERDERTE
by Petiza cullen
Summary: Los pensamientos que tubieron Edward y Bella cuando regresaron de Italia, basado en la cancion miedo a perderte de TEEN ANGELS


No soy muy fanática de las historias de luna nueva, de si no regreso, de si regreso después de años, no me gustan, me dan tristeza como ese libro jeje. Bueno pero siempre hay excepciones a la regla, se me ocurrió esta historia cuando escuchaba a mi grupo favorito.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GENIAL S.M

LA CANCION DE LOS TEEN ANGELS… LA TRAMA ES MÍA.

_**EDWARD:**_

Estaba sentado en la mecedora de mi bella viéndola dormir, hacia pocas horas que habíamos regresado de Italia, había tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas. Estaba mirándola, viendo algunos de los cambios que había tenido en mi ausencia, había adelgazado, estaba muy pálida, solo hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no hice bien en irme, porque a esta chiquilla la iba a amar para siempre, con mis miedos e inseguridades ella iba a estar en mi corazón por siempre, a pesar del miedo que tenia a hacerle mal, a dañarla, a creer que iba a estar mejor sin mi, que debería tener una vida humana y lo peor el miedo a convertirla, claro que eso no estaba en mis planes pero en mi interior lo deseaba, para que ella jamás se fuera de mi lado como hasta hace unas horas lo creí.

_**Cuantos sueños has tenido y por miedo no has seguido**_

_**el camino que te lleva a ser realidad**_

_**solo piensa un instante**_

_**nunca mucho fue bastante para ti**_

_**ya no se porque razones**_

_**te has quedado en ilusiones**_

_**no me digas que no hay tiempo**_

_**y te eches atrás**_

Solo espero que ella me siga amando y me perdone, si no lo hace no le reprochare, es mas, la entenderé, la lastime y la hice sufrir como nadie, solo espero y ruego a todo lo sagrado que se quede a mi lado y olvidemos estos meses e imaginemos que solo fue un mal sueño, aunque las heridas que se hicieron en ese tiempo tarden en sanar.

_**quiero estar siempre a tu lado**_

_**y olvidarnos del pasado**_

_**tu y yo**_

Porque esta mas que claro que no puedo existir sin ella, no puedo tener el miedo constante de que le puede pasar algo y perderla para siempre, porque si eso pasara yo la seguiría muy dispuesto ya que no podría existir un día mas sin ella, incluso si lo intentara era muy inútil sin ella solo hay que poner de ejemplo estos meses sin ella… solo quiero que saque los grilletes y me haga su prisionero.-rei un poco ante mi propio chiste, recordando lo que le dije la primera noche que me quede con ella.

_**Porque**_

_**No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**_

_**me quiero morir si no puedo verte**_

_**en mi vida no hay mas salida**_

_**no puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte**_

_**no puedo seguir muriendo lentamente**_

_**a tu lado encadenado**_

_**BELLA:**_

Estaba dormida eso lo sabia pero me sentía feliz, soñaba que estaba en sus brazos, en un lugar no muy bonito pero con el al fin de cuentas estaba con el, solo deseo no despertar para darme cuenta de que todo fue un lindo sueño como todos los que he tenido desde que el se fue, en mi sueños esta a mi lado amándome y me despierno llorando por que se ha ido.

_**Cada noche te he buscado**_

_**y en mis sueños te he encontrado**_

_**me despierto en un instante**_

_**y tu ya no estas**_

Solo deseo seguir soñando, y no despertar para soñar que el va a estar a mi lado para siempre, que no se ira nunca… pero eso es solo un sueño porque tarde o temprano despierto y vuelvo a mi infierno de siempre.

_**yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado**_

_**y olvidarnos del pasado**_

_**tu y yo**_

_**porque**_

_**no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**_

_**me quiero morir si no puedo verte**_

_**en mi vida no hay mas salida**_

_**no puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte**_

_**no puedo seguir muriendo lentamente**_

_**ser tu hada encadenada**_

_**no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte**_

_**me quiero morir si no puedo verte**_

_**no puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte**_

_**no puedo seguir muriendo lentamente**_

_**ya no se porque razones**_

_**te has quedado en mis ilusiones**_

_**1 mes después:**_

Quien diría que mis sueños se hicieron realidad… el regreso y esta a mi lado amándome, queriéndome, parece que todo fue un mal sueño y por fin desperté, solo deseo que nunca volvamos a pasar por lo que pasamos estos terribles meses.__

_**GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE HE RECIBIDO DE USTEDES MUCHAS GRACIAS. **_

_**BASADO EN UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS MIEDO A PERDERTE… ESCUCHENLA LES GUSTARA**_


End file.
